


Fucking the Losers

by fluffy_subtext



Category: The Losers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-09
Updated: 2012-03-09
Packaged: 2017-11-01 17:02:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/359201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffy_subtext/pseuds/fluffy_subtext
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensens thoughts on sleeping with his teammates. m/m</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fucking the Losers

1\. Clay fucks him like the experienced lover that he is. But a tired one. A tired stressed one which is usually how the man is feeling whenever he comes to Jensen in the first place. The blonde doesn't complain though. He enjoys it and knows that the older man needs the release.

2\. Roque … Roque fucks him hard and rough. And its painful but good in a weird way. The man has anger issues and it just so happens that the mouthy blonde seems to be the easiest to take it out on. Jensen would be lying if he said he wasn't happy when it was over but he wouldn't admit to himself that he was happy over the wrong reasons.

3\. He and Pooch fucked once. It was tender and long and emotional. It had been a tough night for the black man and maybe it had finally hit him that he might not see his family again … or something. But Jensen knew the other man regretted it. He kinda did too so he pretended like it never happened. Sometimes though he couldn't help but feel … wrong … or something every time Pooch would talk about his family.

4\. Cougar was a surprise. The silent sniper had always been there for the blonde. He thinks back about it now. He knows that Cougar had always been a bit grumpier after Jensen spent the night with Clay. He was the only man on the team that didn't ignore the bruises left by Roque. He also seemed to be close by after the blonde had ruined things with Pooch. He can't help but smile as he thinks about it.

Cougar is possessive. He makes it hard for the blonde to breathe as their bodies meet. Jensen would almost compare this to making love except he doesn't really think that there's any thing like love involved and he doesn't want to ruin it with his own cracked up thought process. But he can't help but feel this is the closest he's ever been to it. He really hopes he never says anything like that during it. Because the things his Mexican teammate can do … he definitely has no control over what comes out of his mouth.

He doesn't fuck with anyone else anymore. Just Cougar and his silent possessive strength. It could have to do with Aisha joining the team so Clay is preoccupied. And that Roque was a traitorous bastard that is now trying to help kill them all. But Jensen likes to think in his head its for everyone else's safety. Because if he's learned anything from the silent Sniper who's arms are wrapped around him at this moment …

Cougar doesn't like to share.

Unless of course … its with Jensen.


End file.
